The present invention relates generally to portable power systems, and more particularly, to a mobile AC power system for use in remote locations.
This invention relates generally to apparatus for use with a battery and, more particularly, pertains to an apparatus that is selectively operable to convert the battery DC potential to an alternating potential or to charge the battery.
Portable power demands have increased in part to technological revolutions and the desire for individuals to enjoy outdoor recreational activities wherein the access to a 115 Volt AC power supply (ie. common household electrical standards) is non-existent or extremely limited.
In addition, typical alkaline batteries discharge quickly and are difficult to recharge. Accordingly, the most efficient means of a portable electric supply is a DC battery. However, and in order to supply an AC current, the battery charge needs converting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile power system that is convenient, portable and takes advantage of the inherent benefit of a 12 volt DC battery.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention a mobile AC power system capable of providing a 115 voltage source with a DC/AC power inverter is provided.
In another embodiment, the mobile AC power system prevents discharging while being coupled to an alternate power supply for charging.